


Man has nothing good with which to recompense Heaven

by Bobsled_Hostage



Category: Kill Six Billion Demons (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Rings, Cuckquean, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Punished Alison, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsled_Hostage/pseuds/Bobsled_Hostage
Summary: Hell Doesn’t Want YouHeaven Is FullBring Me Some WaterPut It In A Skull- Spasms 39:10The Inheritor of the Seven Part Name toys with her two favorite concubines





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Punished Alison](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402546) by Abbadon. 



The tournament had spiraled out of control, spilling over into world after world in search of new contenders to fill the lists. The autarch had long since lost control, mindlessly declaring crusades and annexations and wars of conquest to procure more fodder for the endless melee. Six armed chelicerates clashed with amphibious lizards and beings of pure radiant crystal and collapsed foaming at the mouth under the glint of a million raised talwars and coruscant streaming pennants.

 

All-Yisun burned their magnificent fractal tent cities and slew their champions by the gross thousand, bringing the grisly hastilude to a close. The yoke of the tournament was replaced with the yoke of the Monad, Slayer of Demiurges and Inheritor of the Seven Part Name.

She would tolerate no Gods in her Wheel.

None but her.

 

It is written (somewhere) that the release of godly power must necessarily be accompanied by an outpouring of godly lust. If there were exceptions to this rule, All-Yisun was not one of them.

In the absence of any particularly comely slaves among the plunder from her latest excursion, she thought to slake her desires, as she often did, with the paracoita who she once had gone tumbling into the void after, all those countless chiliads ago. Tired of his tendency to wander when she most desired his company, she had taken to binding his soul flame up in a sort of suspension when she wasn’t using him. She would unbox him and they would lie together, after which he would enjoy howevermuch freedom the Successor deigned to grant him, then he’d be put away until next time.

Or was she in the mood for a different tonic, one of one-sided affection? Another companion from her early days in Throne. One who had only grown more infatuated with her as she had grown in confidence and power. Infatuation which Kill Six Billion Demons wielded against her like a lash. Wind her up and torment her until she begged All-Yisun to so much as touch her - to split her lip, to please put a heel to her ribs and let her worship at her feet, to kiss the blisters from her toes and lick the grime from her boots. The Successor recalled with great amusement her decision to have the blue devil branded as hers. When she announced it, the demon had spat and cursed and yowled until merciful All-Yisun had magnanimously abandoned the idea. At which point the little gremlin practically pleaded for the touch of the heated iron.

 

All-Yisun chided herself for her foolishness. She was a God. And among the perks of divinity: sometimes you didn’t have to choose.


	2. Chapter 2

Draped lazily across the Throne atop Throne, Kill Six Billion Demons lazily fondled herself, rolling the stump of her index finger across her mound. She canted her head to the side, bringing her pair of sluts into her eye’s field of vision. Zaid sat atop a mound of cushions, furs and silks, naked save for his assorted piercings. Cio knelt at his feet, similarly nude apart from her glasses, and threaded his cock and balls through a ring. Zaid’s air of cool, detached indifference was somewhat spoiled when she cinched the ring tight enough at the base to prevent illicit orgasm, cradling his genitals in a chitinous palm just long enough to give him goosebumps. Task complete, the blue devil turned to All-Yisun, tail already waggling with ill-contained frustration.

The Successor smiled.

“Prepare him” Her voice washed over them like thunder in the desert.

Cio scowled. “I’ve prepared him dickways, tha poltroon-”

All-Yisun grinned. “Pʀᴇᴘᴀʀᴇ ʜɪᴍ”

Cio’s eyes flashed with rage when she realized what her mistress was demanding.

“If’n tha think I’ll swallow that sword, I’ll-”

The devil cursed All-Yisun as All-Yisun studied her fingernails. The devil sputtered and raged that she was not some sleeve for the cad to dump his seed in, that she’d gnaw his sausage to a bloody ruin before she’d slobber over it just so his genicon could climb aboard like a bitch in heat. Kill Six Billion Demons waited patiently for Cio to realize that there would be no further orders forthcoming. No compromise and no punishment, save for being passed over as All-Yisun enjoyed her more compliant slave.

 

Ciocie "Cio" Cioelle Estrella Von Maximus the Third clenched her teeth, licked her lips, and got a mouthful of Zaid’s dick.

It wasn’t the first cock she’d sucked, or the biggest, demons being vulgar and base creatures. She knew how to keep her many sharp teeth off the shaft. How to wind her long, long tongue around the veins at the base of the head. She cupped his balls like fragile jeweled eggs, purloined from some divine vault.

Zaid, feeling braver now and having a mischievous streak of his own, grabbed one of Cio’s horns and pushed her further down with each bob of her head. The blue devil’s brilliant yellow eyes narrowed and teared up each time he hit her throat. Her tail lashed in abject humiliation, as her position on the bottom of the sexual totem pole was made frustratingly clear.

“God damn, you’re pretty when you’re angry” he huffed, in that insufferable prettyboy way that Cio would have found infuriatingly handsome if it wasn’t just infuriatingly infuriating. She gurgled something inflammatory at him in the black speech.

“Enough” All-Yisun whispered, voice crashing over them like a hailstorm. She yanked Cio up by the hair, tossing her aside (to a soft landing, at least) with a flick of her wrist. Both the demon’s face and the man’s dick were thoroughly slick with spittle. Yes, the Successor could have taken it dry. There was no need to bully and degrade the blue devil, dangling the prospect of a few minutes’ attention over her head as a lure to greater sexual humiliation.

 

But, as Kill Six Billion Demons speared herself on her consort’s demon-slick shaft, she knew that she had been right. It made the moment of division that much sweeter.

 

Their sexual collision shook Throne with a pulse of divine energy. Through a heavy lidded eye, All-Yisun saw Zaid’s shade, silhouetted by the white hot blaze of her desire. She grabbed her ankles, still sheathed in her boots, and began to ride.

Cowering among soft pillows and silky futons, Cio pressed her thighs together and resisted the urge to finger herself, smoldering with raw sexual frustration. She wanted to close her eyes but she kept them open, wide and bright, fixed on All-Yisun’s white furred cunt as Zaid entered it again and again. She cringed when the Inheritor of the Seven Part Name bit her lip and came, flaring white hot for a second, third and fourth time. Zaid sweated and grunted and tried to keep up, straining as though his aching dick could somehow burst its confines and grant him release. Time folded in on itself and the world shifted around them in reds and blues. Fruit grew out of season and great monsoons drowned whole worlds across the omniverse as Kill Six Billion Demons orgasmed again and again. Wise from experience, Cio and Zaid opened their mouths to keep her howls of ecstasy from bursting their eardrums. The Wheel moved.

 

When she had taken all she cared to take, All-Yisun rose, flushed and glowing and smoking as her sweat sublimed into steam with the heat of her release. Her breathing returned to normal, slowly. Augers and harispuces across Throne breathed a sigh of relief that the signs had been wrong. Today was not the end.

“So babe, any chance I could get out of this?” Zaid tapped the ring currently restraining his genitals. His cock looked like a bruise, red and purple and swollen with his pulse.

All-Yisun pointed at Cio with her missing index finger.

“Sᴘᴇɴᴅ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ”

“Jackanape! Poxy, ill shaped polyp in the ileum of a-”

“Yeah I’m not feeling that, I think I’ll just whack-”

Kill Six Billion Demons tossed her sweat slick hair. Her eye and her Key glowed with an aura that did not invite disobedience.

Growling and swearing, the devil laid on her back, spreading her legs and her soaked labia. Zaid fussed with the ring, having considerable trouble slipping it off with his dick so increased in size and sensitivity since it was slipped on. Cio glared and impatiently batted his hand aside, deftly unlooping it. He almost came right there, spraying her small purple tits. Cio thought for a second about licking his cock again. It would be the closest she’d gotten to tasting her mistress in so long, even secondhand. Once she was Yabalchoath, now she was thinking about guzzling some halfwit’s cock to get a taste of a woman who barely even noticed her most of the time. All-Yisun saw the wretchedness writ on Cio’s face and smiled.

Thus free from his bonds, Zaid penetrated Cio for a second time since the Successor had unfrozen him. The blue devil howled as he stretched her blue pussy. She wasn’t built for him in this form and she scrabbled instinctually at his chest, even knowing in her brain that she should let him bring this messy affair to a close. Knowing that All-Yisun was watching and All-Yisun was _smiling_ as she languidly fingered herself to another orgasm. Obliging both of them, Zaid grunted and pumped a double load of cum into Cio. She grabbed him by the arms with her skinny fingers and he pumped his hips, milking another spurt or two out of his dick. Thus relieved, he sagged on top of her, groaning with lazy satisfaction.

Cio swore and shoved and managed to squeeze out from under him, trailing semen from her bruised cunt as she squirmed away. Zaid rolled onto his back, pillowing his head with an arm. Cio looked for All-Yisun. The Inheritor of the Seven Part Name was walking away, legs wobbly, still clad in naught but her boots.

The blue devil thought about scuttling after her, cum squelching between her thighs. She thought about asking All-Yisun, whose every command she had followed to the letter, if she would permit her to rub her shoulders, to massage her toes and lick up the inside of her thigh, to serve for hours and hours on her knees with her tongue lapping at the Slayer of the Demiurges’ sweet bud.

 

Miserable, messy, humiliated and horny, Cio picked up a silk sheet at random and began to clean herself.

 

Zaid was already snoring.


End file.
